


[SF] Not Enough

by BornfreeoneChris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Seb, Dom Chris Evans, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Forced Orgasm, Heavy BDSM, Jaelousy Chris Evans, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sub Sebastian Stan, Threesome - M/M/M, Top RDJ, non-con, unrequited sex
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornfreeoneChris/pseuds/BornfreeoneChris
Summary: “แอบแซ่บกับพ่อฉันขนาดนั้น… ไม่อยากลองกับฉันบ้างหรือไง?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ต้นเหตุจากทวิตนี้เลยเชียว 
> 
> [🌝🌝🌝](https://twitter.com/Alphacevans/status/1152589558162194432)

“คุณอา!!! คุณอา! จะพูดแบบนี้ไม่ได้นะ!!!!” 

ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองตะโกนจนหน้าดำหน้าแดงด้วยท่าทางที่แสนเอาแต่ใจขนาดไหน แต่เซบาสเตียนก็ทำมันลงไปแล้ว 

  
  


“ทำไม.. ก็ในเมื่อมันเกิดขึ้นจริงๆ มันเกิดขึ้นแล้ว และฉันก็คิดว่าเราสองคนเข้ากันได้ดีทีเดียวนะ..” โรเบิร์ต ไหวไหล่เล็กน้อย พลางปลดกระดุมเสื้อออกสองสามเม็ด คนแก่กว่ามองเข้าไปในดวงตาของเด็กหนุ่มที่ดูเหมือนว่าอ่อนไหว แต่กำลังพยายามที่จะไม่ยอมแพ้

  
  


“ผมจะต้องทำยังไง คุณถึงจะเลิกยุ่งกับผม กับครอบครัวผมสักที!”

  
  


สำหรับเซบาสเตียนแล้ววันนั้นเรื่องระหว่างตนเองกับโรเบิร์ตมันก็เป็นแค่เรื่องผิดพลาด ผิดพลาดจนไม่น่าให้อภัยที่ไปมีอะไรกับพ่อของคู่หมั้นตัวเองเข้า หลังตื่นนอนในคืนวันนั้นเซบยังจำทุกอย่างได้เป็นอย่างดี ไม่มีคำขอโทษใดๆที่เซบเองไม่ได้ต้องการมัน

  
  


_ “ผมขอให้เรื่องนี้เหมือนไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น…. สำหรับอาและผม…” _

  
  


แค่นี้เท่านั้นจริงๆที่ต้องการแต่วันนี้เซบนึกไม่ถึงว่าผู้ชายคนนี้จะหยิบเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาบีบบังคับเขาได้ขนาดนี้

  
  


“อันนั้นขอมากไปหน่อยนะ เซบาสเตียน แสตน..”

  
  


*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

  
  


แหวนทองคำขาวเกลี้ยงเกลาอันเย็นเยียบถูกสวมเข้าที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายของเซบบาสเตียนโดยคริส ท่ามกลางสักขีพยานนับร้อย ถึงกระนั้นทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างล้วนดำเนินไปอย่างเรียบง่าย ณ ชายหาดแห่งหนึ่ง 

ลมทะเลที่ปะทะ เสียงคลื่นที่ซัดสาด เซบบาสเตียนรู้สึกถึงมัน จนกระทั่งคริสแนบริมฝีปากเข้ามาประกบจูบอย่างนุ่มนวล เซบบาสเตียนหลับตาลช้าๆเพราะไม่อาจสู้สายตาของโรเบิร์ตที่กำลังจ้องอยู่นั้นได้ จนกระทั่งอีกฝ่ายผละจูบออกไป เสียงโห่ร้องก็ดังขึ้นมาจนเซบอดเขินไม่ได้

  
  


ร่างสูงโปร่งเดินมาสวมกอดแม่เอาไว้ เซบซุกหน้าลงบนอกของเธออย่างที่เคยทำเสมอ เวลาต้องการกำลังใจ

“ขอบใจนะลูก… ขอบใจ…” เธอว่าแล้วลูบหัวลูกของเธออย่างแสนรัก โรเบิร์ตจึงเดินเข้ามานั่งข้างๆ ทำทีอ้าแขนออก

  
  


“เอ้า กอดแม่แล้ว ก็มากอด อา ด้วยสิมา เอ ไม่สิ พ่อ… เป็นพ่อแล้วนี่นะ…”

มาเรียหัวเราะเบาๆแล้วผละกอดจากลูกชาย

  
  


“คุณนี่นะ! ไปเร็ว เจ้าลูกคนนี้อิดออดอะไรเนี่ย..” 

  
  


เซบเอนกายหาโรเบิร์ตอย่างประหม่าก่อนนะถูกรวบไปกอดทั้งตัวด้วยแรงของอีกฝ่าย

  
  


“ผมอยากให้ไมเคิลอยู่ตรงนี้กับเราด้วย….” โรเบิร์ตว่าพลางจูบเข้าไปที่ขมับของ ‘ลูก’ อีกคน

  
  


“ฉันเองก็เหมือนกันค่ะ ขอบคุณนะคะ ที่คอยช่วยเหลือกันมาตลอด…”

  
  


ไมเคิล เพื่อนรัก เพื่อคู่ทุกข์ คู่ยาก เพื่อนตาย… ของโรเบิร์ต พ่อของเซบาสเตียน

  
  


“ผมอยากให้คุณรู้ไว้นะแมรี่ ผมเต็มใจ..”

บรรยากาศงานแต่งนั้นเป็นไปอย่างเรียบง่ายเพราะเซบเป็นคนขอเขาไว้คริสเองก็ทำตามคำขอได้เป็นอย่างดี เวลาเย็นนิดๆทั้งคู่ก็เริ่มส่งแขกเดินทางกลับบ้าน พร้อมกับแจกของที่ระลึกเล็กๆน้อยๆติดไม้ติดมือกลับไป

รอยยิ้มที่ทั้งคู่แจกจ่ายไปทั่วงาน อยู่ในสายตาของแมรี่และโรเบิร์ตตลอด

“คุณจะอยู่เที่ยวต่ออีกก็ได้นะ…”

“ไม่ดีกว่า เด็กๆเขาจะสวีทกัน ฉันขอกลับบ้านดีกว่าค่ะ”

“คุณพูดซะผมอยากกลับด้วยเลยเนี่ย..”

“คุณน่ะ มีงานต้องทำ ฉันน่ะไม่มีอะไร ขอกลับบ้านไปเลี้ยงแมวดีกว่าค่ะ…” แมรี่ยิ้ม 

  
  


สำหรับคนเป็นแม่แล้วอะไรจะดีไปกว่าได้เห็นลูกชายคนเดียวได้เจอคนดีๆ มีความสุขพร้อมครอบครัวที่กำลังจะสร้างแค่นี้แม่รี่ก็ไม่ติดใจอะไรแล้ว

เธอจะปล่อยให้เซบาสเตียนได้ใช้ชีวิต

“ให้ฉันช่วยถอดชุดไหม?” คริสเสนอข้อช่วยเหลือพลางมองไปบนเตียงที่มีกลีบดอกไม้โรยเอาไว้สลับกับอีกคนที่ยืนอยู่หน้ากระจกกำลังถอดต่างหูอยู่

  
  


“ไม่ต้อง…” เซบตอบ

  
  


“ก็ดี ฉันก็แค่ถามไปอย่างงั้นเอง…” 

  
  


“ทำแบบนี้ทำไม !...”

  
  


เซบหันมาเผชิญหน้ากับคริส เรื่องทั้งหมดนี่น่ะ เราไม่ได้รักกัน ต่างคนต่างรู้อยู่แก่ใจ คริสเองก็ยังมีคนที่คุยๆกันอยู่ แต่อยู่ดีๆก็เกิดเปลี่ยนใจขึ้นมางานแต่งและทุกๆอย่างมันถึงได้เกิดขึ้นรวดเร็วแบบนี้

  
  


เจ้าบ่าวหมาดๆเดินเข้ามาใกล้จนอีกฝ่ายถอยหลังติดกับโต๊ะเครื่องแป้ง เซบไร้ทางหนีมองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังเดินเข้ามาใกล้ด้วยความรู้สึกที่ประหลาด ยิ่งอีกฝ่ายเชยปลายคางตนขึ้นมาก็ยิ่งรู้สึกสั่นไหว หันหน้าหนีเพียงครั้ง คริสก็ตามมาบีบกรามจนเจ็บไปหมด

  
  


“แอบแซ่บกับพ่อฉันขนาดนั้น… ไม่อยากลองกับฉันบ้างหรือไง?” 

  
  


เซบบาสเตียนยืนตัวแข็งทื่อ ก่อนจะทรุดลงที่พื้นอย่่างหมดแรง

  
  


“อย่าเพิ่งหมดแรงตอนนี้สิที่รัก ของจริงมันจะเริ่มจากนี้ต่างหาก....”

  
  


ช่องทางชุ่มชื้นเฉอะแฉะจากความทรมานอันขมขื่นของคนที่อยู่บนเตียงและดูจะเป็นความยินดีปรีดาของคริสเป็นอย่างมาก เขาทำเพียงจิบไวน์มองดูร่างกายขาวบิดไปมาและพยายามควบคุมตัวเองจากอาการเร่าร้อนนั้น 

  
  


เซบาสเตียนร้องไห้เงียบเสียง มองเข็มเล็กที่อยู่บนหัวเตียงข้างคับแค้น ความปรารถนาที่ถาโถมพาใจสมองพร่าเบลอไปหมด แต่ทว่าก็ยังพยายามไม่เล่นตามเกมส์ที่อีกฝ่ายเสนอให้ พยายามผ่อนลมหายใจก่อนจะค่อยๆหลับตา

  
  


ต้องหลับ ต้องหลับให้ได้ แล้วมันก็จะผ่านไปเอง

  
  


“แฉะแล้วนี่.. เยิ้มขนาดนี้เชียวนะ ไหวหรอ..” 

“ ห หุบปาก เดี๋ยวนี้!”

  
  


“ทำไมล่ะ พูดทะลึ่งๆแบบนี้ไม่ได้เลยสินะ ตรงนี้น่ะ..”

  
  


“อ๊ะ !..” 

  
  


ปลายนิ้วเย็นๆสัมผัสส่วนปลายชุ่มน้ำที่ถูกครอบและสอดเข้าไปด้วยโลกะเย็น คริสดึงมันเข้าออกช้าๆเนิบนาบ น้ำชุ่มฉ่ำก็พากันทะลักทะลายออกมา พร้อมๆกับเสียงครางของเซบาสเตียนราวจะขาดใจอยู่ตรงหน้านี้ มืออีกข้างก็วางแก้วไวน์ลงแล้วพานิ้วเข้ามาสอดใส่ช่องทางอันเปียกชื้น รอยยิ้มที่ผุดขึ้นมาราวกับเป็นปีศาจร้ายในคราบเทวดา ที่หลอกหล่อให้หลงและมัวเมา

  
  


“โอ้ดูสิ....” คริสดึงนิ้วออกมา มันถูกเคลือบด้วยน้ำใสๆ เขาเอามันใกล้ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายพยายามสอดเข้าไปในปากหยอกล้อกับลิ้นที่หลีกหนีอย่างมีชั้นเชิง จนเซบาสเตียนหอบหายใจแรงเมือเขาถอนนิ้วออกมาจากปาก

  
  


แววที่ดูเหนื่อยล้านั้นสั่นระริกเมื่อเห็นคริสทำท่าเดินไปหยิบขวดยาพร้อมกับเข็มเล็กอันใหม่ขึ้นมา

“ อ อย่า.. ได้โปรด....” เซบละล่ำละลั่ก เมื่อปลายเข็มจิ้มลงไปบนขวดยา

  
  


“ ค คริส ขอ ร้อง.. ยอ-- อ๊ะ!..” 

  
  


ยาเข็มที่ 2 ปักลงใบบนต้นขาความเร่าร้อนยิ่งเพิ่มขึ้นเป็นทบทวี เซบาสเตียนออกแรงดิ้นจากเชือกที่ผูกมัดขอมือเอาไว้แต่ทว่ามันยากยิ่ง ชั่วขณะหนึ่งที่คริสกระตุกยิ้มมือของเขาก็ขยับขึ้นมาล้อเล่นกับยอดอกที่แข็งขืนอย่างไม่รามือ เขาบีบ เขาดึง เขาคลึง สะกิดไปมาอย่างไม่หยุดหย่อน 

  
  


“พอแล้ว พอแล้ว คริส ขอร้อง” 

  
  


“อะไรกัน แค่นี้ตรงนี้เอง อย่าเพิ่งรีบไปก่อนสิเด็กดี”

  
  


ปลายนิ้วเขาขยี้ไม่หยุด ฝั่งฝันเพียงครู่หนึ่งที่เกือบจะเอื้อมถึงก็พลันพังทลายลงเมื่อเขาหยุดการกระทำอันอุกอาจ เซบบาสเตียนน้ำตาไหลอย่างหมดทางสู้ มันทรมานเกินกว่าจะคิดเรื่องอื่นได้แล้ว

  
  


“เอาฉันที....” เสียงกระซิบ อันแหบแห้งนั้น

“พูดดังๆให้ฉันได้ยิน” ยังคงดังไม่พอให้อีกฝ่ายพอใจ

  
  


“เอาฉันที ! ได้โปรด !”

  
  


“เด็กดี แล้วนายจะได้ทุกอย่างที่นายต้องการ..”

  
  
  
  
  


*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

  
  
  


“กว่าจะลงมาได้นะ ต้องรอมื้อเที่ยงเลยหรือไงเนี่ย....” โรเบิร์ตเหน็บแนสอย่างไม่จริงจังนัก พร้อมกับแม่รี่ที่หัวเราะน้อยๆ

  
  


“พ่อก็น่าจะเข้าใจพวกเรานะครับ อันที่จริง…” คริสว่าแล้วจูงมือเซบให้เดินลงมาอย่างระมัดระวัง การกระทำที่อ่อนโยนทุกอย่างอยู่ในสายตาของแม่รี่ทั้งหมดทั้งสิ้น จนกระทั่งลูกชายของตัวเองเดินเข้ามาใกล้จึงร้องทัก

  
  


“หน้าซีดๆ โอเคไหมลูก..”

  
  


“ ค คือ ผม ไม่เป็นไรครับ..” เซบค่อยๆหย่อนตัวลงบนเก้าอี้ แล้วนิ่วหน้าเล็กน้อยเมื่อสัมผัสได้ถึง ‘สิ่งที่ยังอยู่ภายใน’ สอดลึกเข้ามาตามน้ำหนักที่ทิ้งตัวลงบนเก้าอี้

  
  


“ไม่ต้องโทษใครหรอกแม่รี่ เจ้าคริสคนเดียวเลย..”

  
  


“เอ้า พ่อ ไหงเป็นอย่างงั้นเล่า..”

  
  


เซบบาสเตียนไม่พูดอะไรสักคำ ทำแค่เพียงรับประทานอาหารอย่างเงียบเชียบ จนคริสต้องเหลือบมองอยู่บ่อยๆก่อนจะสะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่อรับรู้ถึงแรงสั่นภายในที่มากขึ้น เสียงส้อมที่หล่นออกจากมือยิ่งทำให้ผู้เป็นแม่เริ่มตระหนก

“เซบ เป็นอะไรลูก”

  
  


“ป เปล่าครับ..” เซบบาสเตียนพยายามซ่อนมือที่กำลังสั่นด้วยการจับหน้าขาตัวเองเอาไว้ ก่อนจะพบว่า ส่วนนั้นนูนขึ้นมาอย่างเห็นได้ชัดถึงความต้องการจึงใช้มือทั้งสองกดเอาไว้อยู่อย่างนั้น 

  
  


“คุณไหวหรือเปล่า ปวดหัวหรอ..” น้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนถามอย่างห่วงหาทั้งๆที่รู้อยู่แก่ใจดีว่าทุกอย่างมันเป็นเพราะใคร 

  
  


“คริส.. ฉันไม่ไหว.. อ๊ะ !..” คริสช้อนอุ้มอีกฝ่ายอย่างกระทันหัน แล้วเอ่ยขอโทษขอโพยทั้งคู่ 

  
  


“ขอโทษนะครับ” 

  
  


“แกไปเถอะ เมียแกจะไม่ไหวแล้วนะคริส ทำอะไรก็เบาๆบ้าง อย่าหักโหม” โรเบิร์ตว่า

  
  


“คงไม่สู้พ่อหรอกครับเรื่องนั้น…” คำพูดพร้อมกับสายตาขของลูกชายที่ส่งมาชั่วขณะหนึ่งทำเอาโรเบิร์ตเสียวสันหลังวาบราวกับคนมีความผิด

  
  


แน่นอน

  
  


เขาน่ะผิดเต็มๆ

  
  


แต่ก็คงว่าอะไรไม่ได้เต็มปากนักเพราะ แล้วกับเซบล่ะ.. ถ้าเจ้าลูกชายมันรู้จริงๆ เซบจะโดนอะไรบ้าง

  
  
  


“ร่านดีนี่..” ทันทีได้เข้ามาถึงภายในห้อง เขาก็เหวี่ยงเซบาสเตียนลงบนเตียงอย่างรุนแรง

  
  


“นายเกลียดอะไรฉันนัก.. คริส อ๊ะ ! ปิดมันเดี๋ยวนี้นะ !” แรงสั่นสะเทื่อนภายในที่เพิ่มขึ้นเรียกให้ความแฉะชื้นย้อยลงมาตามต้นขาขาวเนียนที่อยู่ภายในร่่มผ้า พอๆกับความเปียกชุ่มด้านหน้าที่เริ่มจะปรากฏให้เห็นบนกางเกงที่ละนิด ที่ละนิด

  
  


“เกลียดที่นายบอกว่าเฉยๆกับฉัน ไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไร แต่กลับไปมีอะไรกับพ่อฉันเนี่ยนะ นายไม่รู้สึกอะไรบ้างเลยหรอเซบ”

  
  


“ฉันกับคุณอา ฉันกับพ่อของนายเราไม่เคยมีอะไรกัน !.. ” เซบกัดฟันพูดพยายามรวบรวมสติไม่ให้เตลิดไปมากกว่านี้

  
  


“โกหก ! นายโกหก ไม่เนียนเลยนะ ปกป้องพ่อฉันงั้นหรอ..” คริสกระชากข้อขาขาวๆให้เข้ามาใกล้เขาลงมือถอดกางเกงขายาวนั้นออกไปอย่างไม่เร่งรีบนัก แรงดีดดิ้นของเซบบาสเตียนไม่ได้ทำให้คริสสะทกสะท้าน

  
  


“แล้วมันทำไม ถ้าฉันมีอะไรกับนาย พ่อนายไม่ได้มีพันธะแล้วนี่ แล้วมันผิดตรงไหน มันผิดยังไง !” เซบกระตุกขาตัวเองกระแทกเข้าที่เอวของคริสจนตกเตียง ก่อนจะพยายามออกแรงวิ่งหนี แต่มือของอีกฝ่ายก็เอื้อมาคว้าข้อเท้าเอาไว้จนเซบล้มลงไปที่พื้น คริสลุกขึ้นนั้งจับข้อขาเซบที่นอนคว่ำอยู่กับพื้นเอาไว้แน่นแล้วลากเข้ามาจนร่างอีกฝ่ายพาดที่ตัก มืออีกข้างดันเซ็กทอยส์ที่คาอยู่ให้สอดลึกเข้าไป เสียงร้องที่ดังออกมาก็พาให้ยกยิ้มเหี้ยม 

  
  


“ผิดแน่.. มันผิดแน่.. และนายก็ต้องชดใช้ความผิดนั้น..” 

  
  


เขาดึงชั้นในสีดำสนิทลงมา เผยให้เห็นก้อนเนื้อขาวๆที่มีเซ็กทอยส์คาอยู่ มันกำลั่งสั่น และชุ่มฉ่ำไปความต้องการอย่างไม่หยุดหย่อน ทันทีที่คริสฟาดฝ่ามือลงไปเพียงครั้งเซบาสเตียนพลันเบิกตาโตแล้วกัดปากแน่น น้ำตาไหลรินลงมาตามหางตาด้วยความรู้สึกที่หลากลายปะปน

  
  


ทำไมทุกอย่างมันต้องเป็นแบบนี้

ทรมาน ทรมาน อยากหลุดพ้นจากความรู้สึกแบบนี้เต็มที

  
  


มันยากที่จะยอมรับ แต่ยิ่งอีกฝ่ายฟาดมือลงมาแรงเท่าไร ทำนบแห่งความต้องการมันก็ยิ่งพังทหลายมากขึ้น มันเริ่มก่อตัวจนรู้สึกได้ว่าบางสิ่งบางอย่างกำลังใกล้จะปลดปล่อยออกมา ช่องทางด้านหลังบีบรัดราวกับยินดีในสัมผัส

  
  


“เซบ…” คริสหยุดมือพลางใช้นิ้วไล้ไปตามขาอ่อนที่ชุ่มฉ่ำนั้นอย่างย่ามใจ เสียงเรียกชื่อที่อ่อนโยนพาให้หัวใจสั่นไม่น้อย ก่อนจะดึงให้อีกฝ่ายขึ้นมานั่งคร่อมบนตัก มืออันแข็งแรงจับเอวเอาไว้อย่างอ่อนโยน แต่มันก็ทำให้เซบรู้สึกเกร็งตัวจนต้องใช้ขาโอบรอบเอวคริสเอาไว้

  
  


คริสดึงเซบลงมาจูบ ปลายลิ้นร้อนสอดแทรกเข้าไปดึงดูดเอาความหอมหวานกระตุ้นความต้องการอย่างไม่หยุดหย่อน ก่อนจะกอดร่างกายอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้แล้วกระซิบข้างหูนั้น

  
  


“จะเสร็จแล้วนี่… เอาสิ.. เอาเลย..” คริสรู้สึกได้ถึงแรงกอดรัดจากอีกฝ่ายที่เพิ่มขึ้น ปลายคางของเซบาสเตียนกดลงที่หัวไหล่่ เขาจึงกดจูบย้ำลงบนต้นคอ ปลายลิ้นไล้เลียอยู่อย่างนั้น ร่างกายของเซบาสเตียนก็สั่นเกร็งพร้อมกับเสียงครางเบาๆ ที่พยายามกลั้นอย่างสุดแสนให้ได้ยินอยู่ข้างหู แล้วก็ตามมาด้วยเสียงหอบหายใจพร้อมกับร่างกายที่ผ่อนคลายลงของเซบ

  
  


ในสมองนั้นช่างว่างเปล่า จนกระทั่งสิ่งแปลกปลอมด้านหลังหลุดออกไป ราวกับเรียกสติให้ฟื้นคืน ช่องทางที่วูบโหวงพยายามบีบรัดอย่างไม่เคยชิน

  
  


“นอนพักซะ” สิ้นเสียงนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเอาก็ปิดลงอย่างง่ายดาย

  
  
  
  


TBC

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เป็นอะไรที่อยากเขียนมานมนานมากๆแล้วจริงๆค่ะ รู้เลยนะคะว่าเป็นคนแบบไหน แฮะๆ  
อาจจะสั้นไปหน่อย แต่เชื่อไหมค่ะ เขียนมาสามวันสามคืน 5555555  
เหนื่อยจิง 5555555555555555555555555 แต่ชอบค่ะ แอร๊
> 
> ขอบคุณที่เข้ามาอ่านกันนะคะ มีอะไรไปคุยกันได้ที่ @Alphacevans
> 
> ขอบคุณค่า
> 
> ปล. ขอบพระคุณพี่ hanatabi สำหรับชื่อเรื่องมากๆค่าเย้


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> มันมากกว่าหนึ่งและมันไม่เคยพอ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> กรุณาทำใจก่อนอ่าน ถ้ารู้สึกว่าไม่ใช่แนว แนะนำให้กดปิดไปได้เลยค่ะ : )

ความผิดพลาดที่ไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้เกิด แต่ทั้งคู่ต่างรู้แก่ใจดีว่ามันวิเศษแค่ไหนถึงแม้ตื่นมาอีกวันความรู้สึกในค่ำคืนนั้นมันจะจางหายไปก็ตาม 

กลิ่นน้ำเมาเจือจางอยู่ในลมหายที่ผลัดกันแลกเปลี่ยน โรเบิร์ตไม่คิดจะรีรออีกต่อไปแล้ว เขาโอ้โลมปลอบประโลมร่างที่กำลังสั่นด้วยความอ่อนโยนจนยอมโอนอ่อนตาม ริมฝีปากระเรื่อยผะแผ่วมาจนถึงแผ่นอกขาวๆพร้อมๆกับค่อยๆถอดกางเกงของเซบาสเตียนออกอย่างแนบเนียน 

เสียงครางหวานดังลอยมาให้ได้ยินเมื่อความต้องการถูกครอบงำโดยริมฝีปากอุ่นร้อนชั่วครู่มันก็จางหาย หากแต่ยังสามารถสัมผัสได้ถึงนิ้วมือที่รุกล้ำเข้ามาอย่างช้าๆและใจเย็น 

เด็กหนุ่มหอบหายใจ ภาพตรงหน้านั้นพร่าเบลอไปหมดแต่ทว่าร่างกายนั้นซึมซับทุกสัมผัสที่โรเบิร์ตมอบให้อย่างไม่คิดจะปิดบัง มันทั้งอบอุ่น เร้าร่อน ดึงดูด จนสะโพกอดยกตามแรงกระแทกนั้นไม่ได้แม้แต่วินาทีเดียว 

มันมากกว่าหนึ่งและมันไม่เคยพอ.... 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

“เดี๋ยวนี้ไม่ค่อยเห็นหน้าแกเลยนะคริส..” ทั้งๆที่อยู่บ้านเดียวกัน โรเบิร์ตถาม หลังมื้ออาหารเช้าในรอบ 1 เดือนที่ได้กินข้าวพร้อมหน้าพร้อมตา แต่ทว่าก็ยังไร้เงาของเซบาสเตียน 

“ ผมแค่เหนื่อยๆครับ งานบริษัทที่พ่อโยนมาให้ผมเนี่ยใช่ว่าน้อยเสียเมื่อไร..” คริสจิบกาแฟ 

“แล้วเซบล่ะ.. เป็นยังไง..” 

“เป็นห่วงหรอครับ?” 

สิ้นเสียงของลูกชายโรเบิร์ตถึงกับเลิกคิ้วอย่างสงสัยในคำพูด 

“เซบคงดีใจที่พ่อเป็นห่วง..” 

อึดอัด บรรยายากาศแบบนี้นี่มันอะไรกัน สุดท้ายก็เป็นโรเบิร์ตเสียเองที่ทนไม่ได้ เขาลุกขึ้นมาแล้วขับรถออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาถอนหายใจพร้อมกับพยายามระงับความรู้สึกสงสัยในในหัวอกที่ค่อยๆเพิ่มมากขึ้น หลังๆมานี้เขาแทบจะไม่เห็นเซบาสเตียนเลย ถึงจะเห็นก็แค่เพียงผ่านๆ ไม่เคยได้พูดคุยหรือเจอหน้ากันจริงๆจังๆสักครั้ง 

หรือต่อให้ได้เจอก็มักจะมีเรื่องมาขัดจังหวะเสมออยู่ทุกครั้งไป รอยยิ้มที่มีให้เมื่อถามว่าสบายดีไหมยังคงแจ่มชัดแต่ทว่าแววตานั้นโรเบิร์ตดูไม่ออกเลยจริงๆว่าเซบนั้นสบายดีอย่างที่ว่าหรือไม่ 

โรเบิร์ตชั่งใจเพียงชั่วครู่ก่อนจะตัดสินใจหมุนพวงมาลัยรถเลี้ยวกลับทางเดินเพื่อไปยังที่ที่เขาจากมา 

แสงแดดที่ส่องลอดออกมาตามผ้าม่านเรียกสติของเซบาสเตียนให้ฟื้นคืน นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเทาค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้นมาช้าๆก่อนจะได้กลิ่นหอมๆของข้าวต้มเรียกให้น้ำย่อยพากันหลั่งไหลออกมาจนท้องเริ่มส่งเสียง ร่างเปลือยเปล่าพยายามลุกขึ้นนั่งจนลืมสังเกตุไปว่าข้อมือของตัวเองไม่ได้คล้องติดกันอยู่เหมือนอย่างเคย หากแต่ยังคงหลงเหลือเพียงปลอกข้อมือสีดำอยู่ที่ข้อแขนทั้ง 2 ข้าง 

คริสเดินเข้ามาใกล้ เขาวางถ้วยข้าวต้มไว้ที่โต๊ะข้างๆเตียง ก่อนจะนั่งลงแล้วค่อยๆป้อนอาหารเช้าให้กับอีกฝ่ายอย่างใจเย็น เซบเองก็ยอมเขาแต่โดยดีเพราะเริ่มเรียนรู้ได้ว่าหากปฏิเสธและไม่ทำตามที่คริสต้องการจะต้องเจอกับอะไร 

ความต้องการอันไร้สติที่เหมือนจะทำให้ตัวเองแตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ 

“ฉันอยากเข้าห้องน้ำ.. อยากอาบน้ำ...” ริมฝีปากแดงฉ่ำเอื้อนเอ่ยเมื่อดื่มน้ำหลังทานข้าวเสร็จ 

“เอาสิ..” เขาตอบรับอย่าง่ายดาย หากแต่ทุกการกระทำ ทุกอย่างก้าวของเซบาสเตียนต้องอยู่ในสายตาของคริสตลอดเวลา 

“ออกไปก่อนได้ไหม..” เสียงนั้นร้องขอ 

“ทำไมล่ะ... อย่าทำเหมือนฉันไม่เคยเห็นนักเลย” เซบาสเตียนแม้มปากแน่น คริสเดินเข้าไปจูบท้ายท้อยที่มีรอยอยู่ประปราย สองมือโอบเข้าที่เอวพลางสัมผัสลงต่ำ จนเซบาสเตียนเกร็งตัว 

“ ค คริส.. อ อย่า ขอร้อง.. อ๊ะ..” เขาไล้แผ่วเบาที่ท้องน้อยจนเซบขนลุกไปหมด 

“อย่ากลั้นสิ.. ปล่อยมันออกมาเลย.. มันไม่ดีต่อตัวนายเองนะรู้ไหม..” คริสไม่หยุดมือ ยิ่งเห็นร่างกายของคนในอ้อมแขนกำลังสั่นก็ยิ่งเพิ่มน้ำหนักมืออย่างย่ามใจ 

“ ไม่ปวดแล้ว พอแล้ว คริส พอก่อน” พอเขาละมือเซบาสเตียนถึงกับถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก เซบรู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายคิดจะทำอะไร จริงอยากที่บอกแหละไม่ใช่ว่าไม่เคยแต่สถาการณ์ตอนนั้นตัวเขาเองไม่มีทางเลือกมันช่วยไม่ได้และนั่นมันก็ทำให้เซบรู้สึกทรมานเจียนตายเพราะเจ้าเครื่องบ้าๆนั่น 

มันเคยหยุด มันดูดครอบ มันบีบรัด มันปั่นป่วน จนทุกสิ่งอย่างทะลักทะลายแบบกลั้นเอาไว้ไม่ได้ 

“ ไม่จริงๆหรอ..” 

ไม่ใช่หรอก ไม่ว่าตอนนี้หรือตอนไหนเซบาสเตียนก็ไม่เคยมีทางเลือกอยู่แล้ว 

คริสกัดลงไปที่ไหลขาวๆนั้นอย่างแรงสนเซบเผลอสะดุ้งแล้วใช้ฝ่ามือออกแรงกดที่หน้าท้องน้อยอย่างรุนแรงและแบบไม่ให้ทันตั้งตัว เสียงร้องตกใจดังตามมาพร้อมกับน้ำที่ทะลักทะลายออกมาอย่างกลั้นไม่อยู่ เสียงหัวเราะที่ดังอยู่ข้างๆหูพาเอาน้ำตาเอ่อคลอ 

“เลอะหมดเลยอาบน้ำกันดีกว่า” 

คริสไม่แม้จะแกะข้อแขนที่สวมปลอกหนังออกให้ เขาดันหลังให้เซบาสเตียนเดินไปใต้ฝักบัว ก่อนจะเปิดน้ำอุ่นๆออกมา มันไหลรินผ่านร่างกายนั้น เซบพยายามลูบเนื้อลูบตัว ไม่สนสายตาใครอีกคนที่กำลังมองอยู่ห่างๆ จนกระทั่งเอื้อมมือไปกดสบูเหลวแล้วมาถูไปตามเนื้อตัวจนลืน อีกฝ่ายที่เสื้อผ้าครบครันจึงเข้ามาประชิดพร้อมกับบดเบียดส่วนหน้าของตัวเองกับเนินสะโพกนั้นอย่างตั้งใจ 

เหมือนคริสจะชอบต้นคอของเซบมาก เขาบรรจงจูบไม่หยุดสองมือยังปะปายไปทั่วร่างกายก่อนจะปลดกางเกงตัวเองแล้วพยายามสอดความต้องการไปยังหว่างขาที่เปียกลื่นด้วยสบู่หอมแล้วขยับเข้าออกผ่านเนื้อต้นขานั้น 

“เซบ..” เจ้าของชื่อหันมาตามเสียงเรียบรับจูบอันแสนจะเอาแต่ใจ ยิ่งบิดกายต้นขายิ่งเบียดชิด เสียงครางของคริสแสดงออกเป็นเชิงพอใจ และยิ่งพอใจมากขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อรับรู้ว่าความต้องการของเซบก็เริ่มปะทุขึ้นแล้วเช่นกัน 

จนสุดท้ายส่วนความต้องการที่สุขสมหลั่งออกมาปะปนไปกับสายน้ำ พร้อมกับจูบอันเร่าร้อนที่ไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะหยุดหย่อน 

“ต้องอย่างนี้สิเด็กดี...” 

เซบาสเตียนไม่เหลืออะไรแล้ว 

รถของโรเบิร์ตเข้ามาจอดเทียบที่หน้าประตู เขาลงรถอย่างไม่เร่งรีบนัก พอมองไปที่โรงจอดรถ รถของคริสก็ไม่อยู่แล้ว โรเบิร์ตถอดเสื้อคลุมวางพาดไว้ที่โซฟาค่อยๆเดินขึ้นชั้นสองแล้วไปหยุดที่หน้าห้องของคนทั้งคู่ ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปจับลูกบิดแต่ทว่าห้องนั้นล๊อคอยู่ จึงเคาะประตูพร้อมกับร้องเรียกคนที่อยู่ข้างใน 

“เซบ อยู่ไหม.. มีใครอยู่หรือเปล่า...” ไร้ซึ้งเสียงตอบใบหน้าขอโรเบิร์ตพลันฉายแววกังวล เขาเริ่มลนลานไปหยิบกุญแจสำรองไขเข้าไปในห้องอย่างเร่งรีบ แล้วภาพที่เขาเห็นมันก็ทำให้เขาแทบไม่อยากจะเชื่อสายตาตนเอง 

“เซบ..... โอ้พระเจ้า” 

โรเบิร์ตรีบวิ่งเข้าไปหาคนที่กำลังกึ่งหลับกึ่งตื่น เขาเห็นเซบาสเตียนอยู่ในสภาพที่โดนขึงไว้ที่เตียง สองขาตั้งชันพร้อมอ้ากว้างด้วยเครื่องมือบางอย่าง มันเป็นแท่งเหล็กพร้อมปลอกหนังที่ล๊อคข้อขาทั้งสองข้างเอาไว้ เผยให้เห็นชองทางบีบรัดสิ่งแปลกปลอมที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่ภายในช่องทางอันฉ่ำเยิ้ม สะโพกนั้นส่ายร่อน เสียงครางในลำคอผะแผ่ว 

จิตใจพลันหล่นวูบ เมื่อเขาใช้มือตบไปที่หน้าอีกฝ่ายเบาๆแต่ก็ยังไม่ท่าว่าจะฟื้นคืนสติ โรเบิร์ตปลดปลอกหนังที่รัดข้อมือละข้อขาของเซบออกทั้งสองข้าง 

“เซบ.. เซบ ได้ยินฉันไหม...” 

“ ค ค คุณ อา.. ฮึก..” 

ทันทีที่เซบได้สติโรเบิร์ตนิ่งค้างไปชั่วขณะเมื่ออีกฝ่ายดึงร่างของตนเองมากอด ซุกไปทั้งตัว เหมือนหัวไหล่นั้นจะสั่นเล็กน้อย เขาจึงลูบมันอย่างแผ่วเบาราวกับปลอบประโลม 

“ไม่เป็นไร ไม่เป็นไร..” 

ไม่เป็นไรก็บ้าแล้ว !!!! โรเบิร์ตนึกอยากจัดการกับเจ้าลูกชายตัวดีที่ทำให้เซบต้องอยู่ในสภาพแบบนี้ จิตใจของโรเบิร์ตมันว้าวุ่น จนกระทั่งรีบรู้ จนกระทั่งรับรู้ถึงแรงกอดรับที่เพิ่มขึ้นพร้อมกับเสียงหอบหายใจถี่กระชั้น 

“กอดผม ได้โปรด.. กอดผม..” เซบขอร้องทั้งน้ำตาพร้อมดึงร่างของโรเบิร์ตให้ล้มลงมาด้วยกันที่เตียงนุ่มๆ 

กอด แค่กอดเท่านั้น กอดที่ไม่ได้มีความหมายอื่นใด 

เด็กหนุ่มกอดก่ายร่างกายของโรเบิร์ตแน่น พยายามคิดกดดันร่างกายให้ปลดปล่อยความต้องการที่คั่งค้างออกมา แต่ก็ยังไม่พอ ไม่พอในตอนนี้ ราวกับขาดอะไรบางอย่าง ขาดสิ่งที่จะมาปลดล๊อคความรู้สึกอันซาบซ่านนั้น 

“เซบ..” โรเบิร์ตเห็นอีกฝ่ายสั่นหนักก็ยิ่งกอดรัด เขาไม่สนด้วยซ้ำว่าตอนนี้เสื้อผ้าของเขาจะเปรอะเปื้อนอะไรต่อมิอะไร 

“ ให้ผมเสร็จนะ.. คุณโรเบิร์ต บอกผมที บอกผมทีได้ไหม...” 

“เซบ...” 

“ ได้โปรด ช ช่วยผม ช่วยผม นะครับ...” 

โรเบิร์ตลุกขึ้นนั่งเซบาสเตียนก็ตามมากอดซุก เสียงสะอื้นที่ดังผะแผ่ว ดังอยู่ตรงในอกนี้ โรเบิร์ตยกมือขึ้นมาลูบกลุ่มผมนั้นอย่างใจเย็นก่อนจะเอื้อนเอ่ยออกไป 

ไม่รู้ว่าด้วยความสงสาร... หรือความรู้สึกอื่นใด 

“ เซบ.. เอาสิ.. ทำเลย ทำอย่างที่นายต้องการ ปล่อยมันออกมาสิ..” โรเบิร์ตกระซิบข้างหูแล้วกดจูบลงไป เซบาสเตียนเม้มปาก เกร็งตัวอย่างห้ามไม่ได้ สิ่งแปลกปลอมที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่ภายในยังคงสั่นแรงเกินควบคุม 

_ “เด็กดี...” _

ใช่แล้ว... เซบาสเตียนเป็น เด็กดี.. 

“อ๊า !” 

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเทาปรือปรอย มองผู้ที่เป็นสามีที่มายืนอยู่ตั้งแต่เมื่อไร เซบาสเตียนก็ไม่มีสติมากพอที่จะรับรู้ ในขณะที่ร่างกายถูกโรเบิร์ตโอบกอดเอาไว้แบบนั้น 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

ลมทะเลโชยพัด เท้าเปลือยเปล่าของเซบาสเตียนย่ำเดินลงไปบนหาดทรายอย่างไม่รู้เบื่อ นานมากแล้วเหมือนกันที่ไม่ได้มาเที่ยวทะเลแบบนี้ แถมยังเป็นชายหาดที่ค่อนข้างเงียบสงบอีกต่างหาก

เหมือนกับว่าเกาะนี้เป็นของพวกเขาทั้ง 3 คน

_ใช่ 3 คน_

หลังจากวันนั้น เซบาสเตียนพลันลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาอีกวันด้วยเสียงโหวกเหวกโวยวายของสองพ่อลูก ย่างเก้าแรกทันทีที่เขาเตะพื้นมันช่างยากลำบาก

แต่ทว่ามันก็ดีกว่าทุกครั้ง เพราะเจ้าไวเบรเตอร์บ้าๆนั่นมันสั่นจนแบตหมดไปแล้ว

"แกจะเอายังไง !"

"ผมสิต้องถามพ่อ ! ว่าพ่อจะเอายังไง !.."

เซบไม่เคยเห็นโรเบิร์ตเป็นแบบนี้ คริสก็ด้วย พวกเขาทั้งคู่เหมือนสลัดความผูกพันธ์ทางสายเลือดทิ้งไปหมดแล้ว เหลือแค่เพียงความต้องการของมนุษย์โดยไรซึ้งข้อจำกัดใดๆเอาไว้

"เซบไม่ใช่ของเล่นของแก ! เลิกทำแบบนั้นเดี๋ยวนี้!

"เขาก็ไม่ใช่ของเล่นของพ่อเหมือนกันนะครับ เขาเป็นของผม อ้อ แล้วผมก็ไม่เคยเห็นเขาเป็นของเล่นด้วย ก็.. แค่ เพิ่มความสุขให้ชีวิตคู่ไงครับ?" 

ท่าทางที่ไม่ใส่ใจใยดีแบบนั้นทำให้โรเบิร์ตโมโหยิ่งขึ้นไปใหญ่

"ชอบขนาดนั้น ยังจะปล่อยให้หลุดมือมาถึงผมอีกหรอ ผมควรดีใช่ไหมครับ คุณโรเบิร์ต..."

"หุบปากของแกเดี๋ยวนี้ คริส !.."

เซบเปิดประตูออกไป เจอสองพ่อลูกนั้นอยู่หน้าห้อง โรเบิร์ตกำลังกระชากคอเสื้อคริสเอาไว้ ในขณะที่คริสก็จ้องมองอย่างไม่ยอมแพ้ ดูเหมือนว่าทั้งคู่จะมีรอยฟกช้ำนิดหน่อยด้วย

" อย่าทะเลาะกันเลย... ผมขอร้อง.." เซบละล่ำละลักพยายามเข้าไปห้ามทั้งคู่ออกจากกัน เรี่ยวแรงอันน้อยนิดคงสู้อะไรไม่ไหว

"ไม่" / "ไม่"

"วันนี้ฉันจะต้องเอาเลือดหัวมันออกให้ได้!" 

"คุณอา !"

"ก็ให้มันรู้กันไปสิ"

"คริส ! พอได้แล้ว อ๊ะ !"

"งั้นก็เลือกสิ เลือกมา ว่าจะอยู่กับใคร ! กับฉัน หรือว่ากับพ่อฉัน !" คริสกระชากแขนเซบ ลากมายืนอยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างโรเบิร์ตและตนเอง

เซบาสเตียนเม้มปากแน่น เขาครุ่นคิด

อย่างที่เคยบอก 

_ไม่ว่าตอนนี้หรือตอนไหนเซบาสเตียนก็ไม่เคยมีทางเลือกอยู่แล้ว _

ริมฝีปากแดงจัดประกบจูบคริสอย่างดูดดื่ม ครู่หนึ่งหนึ่งก็ผละไปดึงโรเบิร์ตเข้ามาให้แล้วป้อนจูบลงไปอย่างออดอ้อน_  
_

"นี่คือสิ่งที่ผมเลือก.."

_ตัวตนที่ถูกทำลายของเซบาสเตียนถูกสรรสร้างขึ้นมาใหม่ด้วยฝีมือของคริส และปั้นแต่งเติมเต็มด้วยโรเบิร์ต_

"อ๊ะ ! คริส ! อื้อออ" การเดินเล่นที่ชายหาดยามเย็นเพื่อผ่อนคลายอารมณ์เมื่อช่วงเย็นดูจะไม่ช่วยอะไรมากนัก เมื่อเซบาสเตียนกลับมาตกอยู่ในสถาณการณ์ที่ 'ตึงเครียด'

ที่ไม่ว่าย่างไรก็ไม่มีทางชินได้สักที

มันตึง... มันคับแน่นไปหมดทั้งสิ่งที่อยู่ปาก และช่องทางด้านหลัง

มันเครียด... เพราะเซบาสเตียนไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองจะอดทนได้นานอีกสักเท่าไร ถึงแม้ส่วนปลายนั้นจะถูกปิดกั้นเอาไว้ด้วยโลหะขนาดสั้นๆที่สอดคาไว้อยู่ก็ตาม

ปลายลิ้นไล้เลี้ยความแข็งขืนของโรเบิร์ตที่อยู่ในโพรงปาก พร้อมๆกับหาหลักยึดจากแรงกระแทกของคริสที่ส่งผ่านมาจากด้านหลัง

จากทั้งหมดที่ผ่านมาเซบาสเตียนเรียนรู้ที่จะเอาอกเอาใจ เป็นเด็กดีอย่างที่คริสเคยบอก และเอาแต่ใจบ้างอย่างที่โรเบิร์ตชอบให้ทำ 

สองพ่อลูกไม่เคยมีใครยอมใครอยู่แล้ว 

ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้น ณ ตอนนี้ราวกับเป็นการแข่งขัน โดยมีเซบาสเตียนเป็นเครื่องมือ เครื่องเดิมพัน กรรมการตัดสิน ในทุกๆกติกา

และนั่นมันก็ทำให้เซบาสแทบคลั่ง แทบจะขาดใจในทุกครั้งๆ

ความอุ่นร้อนที่สอดใส่เข้ามาพร้อมๆกัน ทุกครั้งในการขยับมันเหมือนกับพรากสติออกไปทีละนิด ทีละนิด ความรู้สึกซ่าบซ่านที่แล่นริ้ว ความต้องการที่ยากจะดับ นับวันมันยิ่งเพิ่มพูน มันเพิ่มขึ้นทุกวัน ทุกวัน

"ไม่ไหวแล้ว.. ให้ผมเสร็จนะ ฮึก.. ได้โปรด.."

ร้องขอความเห็นใจเพื่อสิ่งเดียวที่ต้องการ

"เอาสิ" / "เอาสิ"

_"เด็กดี"_

แม้ว่ามันจะไม่เคยเพียงพอเลยก็ตาม

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดก็เข็ญฟิคเรื่องนี้จนจบได้ค่ะ เย้!  
มันเป็นอะไรที่แบบว่า แฮะๆๆๆๆ
> 
> ผิดพลาดประการใดก็ขออภัยด้วยนะคะ  
ไม่รู้จะทอร์คอะไรดี เป็นคนเขียนทอร์คไม่ค่อยเก่งเลย
> 
> ยังไงก็ขอบคุณมากๆเลยนะคะที่เข้ามาอ่านกัน
> 
> ขอบคุณจริงๆค่ะ @Alphacevans


End file.
